


Небо в его глазах

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [28]
Category: Assorti
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Present Tense, Romance, Soulmates AU, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Соулмейт!АУ, в которой чёрно-белый мир приобретает краски после поцелуя с соулмейтом.
Relationships: Kinder/Milky Way
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Небо в его глазах

Шестилетний Милки безотрывно следит за приключениями прекрасной принцессы. Каждый понедельник, в шесть вечера, по телевизору показывают новую серию, от которой невозможно оторваться.

Когда принц поцелуем будит принцессу, Милки счастливо вздыхает и улыбается.

— Опять эту девчачью хуету смотришь, — ворчит за спиной Марс. Милки застенчиво краснеет, но глаза не опускает.

— Этот мультик хороший, — Милки снова смотрит на экран. — И добрый. И никто не бегает с пистолетами и громко не кричит.

— Скукотища, короче, — Марс падает на диван и приобнимает братика.

Милки не обижается. Конечно, Марс намного старше, и ему интереснее смотреть взрослые фильмы. Но на самом деле Милки не видит отличий. Взрослые фильмы разве что шумные, в них много ругаются и иногда кто-то умирает.

Но они такие же черно-белые, как и детские мультфильмы.

Милки зачарованно слушает, как принцесса восхищается, какое же все вокруг яркое. И деревья зеленые, и небо голубое. И ему тоже хочется узнать, каково это — разноцветный мир.

— А я так тоже смогу? — интересуется он, когда начинаются титры. — Увидеть голубое небо?

Марс сначала хмурится, но потом его лицо разглаживается. Он хмыкает и прижимает брата к себе, потряхивая рукой его плечо.

— Конечно, пацан, — в его голосе слышится непонятная тоска. — У нас все впереди. И небо будет голубое, и доллары — зелеными.

Милки пятнадцать, и он сидит в своей комнате у окна. Неудобно и холодно — рамы старые и из них постоянно сквозит. Дом хлипкий и продуваемый, так и тянет сквозняком, рамы, кажется, вот-вот выпадут.

Милки смотрит, как по стеклу стекают прозрачные капли. Такие же, как слезы, что текут у него по щекам.

Сегодня он наконец поцеловался с девочкой. Ο нет, он знал, что она не его судьба, но кто знает… А вдруг получилось бы?

Люди постоянно ищут своих соулмейтов. Ради них они оставляют свои семьи, заводят новые, забывая бывших супругов и детей. И все из-за одного поцелуя…

Милки разное слышал. Кто-то говорил, что жизнь становится такая яркая, что глаза болят. А кто-то с придыханием рассказывал, что предыдущее серое существование было сном, и как же хорошо, что есть соулмейты.

Но жизнь сложнее, чем сказки, и Милки лично в этом удостоверился. Отслеживание скидок по приложениям, торги на местном рынке, чтобы докупить к картошке пару помидоров, и жадные хозяева съемных квартир рано приучили его к хозяйственности.

Но в этой круговерти так хочется сказки, чуда, чего-то необычного. Что скрасило бы пустую черно-бело-серую жизнь и сделало бы ее хоть немножко разнообразнее.

Не вышло.

Милки вытирает щеки. Нечего слезы попусту лить, он же знал, что все это зря. Надо бы лучше заняться ужином, потому что Марс после командировок всегда приезжает голодный.

Достав сковородку, Милки чистит картошку и мысленно набрасывает план контрольной работы, которую должен сдать послезавтра.

Милки девятнадцать, и он студент престижного университета. У него отличные оценки, несложная подработка, выигранный грант и предстоящая стажировка в обсерватории. И он наконец начинает забывать голодные детские и школьные годы, когда редко видел брата, и в основном полумертвым от усталости.

Он почти привык к черно-белому миру. Ну, он так думает. В конце концов, у него еще есть время найти своего соулмейта. А даже если и нет — живут же люди как-то. Есть вещи намного важнее, чем цвета.

Но Милки иногда снится, как принц целует принцессу, и тогда ему кажется, что небо загорается голубым.

Однажды он готовит ужин и мельком слышит, как Марс разговаривает с кем-то по телефону. И сердце сжимается, когда брат непривычно мягко смеется:

— Только не твой обычный коричневый балахон, Ферреро. Если ты его нацепишь, я развернусь и уеду.

Милки сглатывает. Нет, он не завидует — как можно завидовать Марсу, тем более в таким вещах. Милки хорошо помнит, каким уставшим был Марс все эти годы, как улыбался, а глаза в это время закрывались от недосыпа, как он читал Милки сказки перед сном и иногда ругался на персонажей, а потом просил не повторять нехорошие слова…

Марс заслуживает всего лучшего. Но почему не рассказал?

Милки выключает плиту и зовет брата ужинать. И за поеданием стейка Марс говорит ему:

— Завтра мы летим с тобой в Италию. Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.

— С человеком в коричневом костюме? — интересуется Милки. Марс перестает жевать и утыкается взглядом в стол.

— Ты слышал? — хрипло спрашивает он. — Блядь… Прости.

— За что? — Милки улыбается. — Я рад за тебя. Это же так хорошо —найти соулмейта.

Марс ковыряется вилкой в картошке.

— Я знаю, — досадливо говорит он. — Но ты что, думаешь, я дебил слепой? Я ж помню, как в школе ты ревел после каждого поцелуя. И мечту эту твою… про небо. Я не хотел, чтобы ты расстраивался.

Марс сконфуженно трет шею и усмехается.

— Прости, мелкий.

Милки обнимает его изо всех сил.

— Ты с ума сошел? — он жмурится, в груди ширится счастье. — Ты же не виноват. Лучше расскажи, а небо и правда голубое?

Марс обнимает его одной рукой, и в его глазах — необычное мечтательное выражение.

— Голубее не бывает.

— А трава зеленая? — Милки интересует все.

— И трава. И цветы разноцветные. А закат… охуенный просто, — Марс рассказывает, а Милки прикрывает глаза и отдается мечтам.

Дом такой огромный, что Милки всерьез кажется, что он тут потеряется. Фонтан перед парадным входом, с одной стороны сад, с другой огромный парк. Охрана на въезде, вежливый дворецкий. Милки неловко впервые в таком доме. А вот Марс, кажется, тут уже бывал.

— Форрест, или ты тушишь то, что куришь, или возвращаешься ночевать в аэропорт, — слышится надменный голос. Милки во все глаза смотрит на соулмейта Марса, машинально отмечая, что костюм на нем явно светлый.

Пусть Милки и знает все про их первое знакомство и становление соулмейтами, но он все равно ждет сигнал будильника. Ронднуар Ферреро превосходно подходит этому шикарному дому, но не им самим. Да господи боже, они только года четыре назад начали выплывать с низов общества.

Семейство Ферреро оказывается на удивление доброжелательным. И все же Милки чувствует себя скованно, приветственно кивая синьору Гардену и Мандерли. Марс крепко пожимает руку Роше, брату Ронднуара, и его соулмейту Рафаэлло. Те — сама любезность.

В конце обеда к ним присоединяется молодой парень, и в груди Милки что-то замирает и сладко обрывается.

— Киндер Ферреро, — парень здоровается с ними и широко улыбается. Он говорит немного отрывисто, что прибавляет ему очаровательности. — Рад встрече.

Он чуть задерживает в ладони пальцы Милки. От этого прикосновения внутри теплеет.

Милки с удовольствием завязывает с ним беседу. Он не замечает, как Марс и Ронднуар переглядываются с совершенно одинаковыми хитрыми выражениями лиц.

— А вот там — Арктур, — Милки показывает на светящуюся звезду в небе. — Самая яркая звезда в созвездии Волопаса.

— Ты так много знаешь о звездах, — Киндер восхищенно на него смотрит. Милки нравится, что он серьезен и не пытается высмеять его, сказать, что парню не пристало глазеть на звездочки.

— Совсем скоро у меня стажировка в обсерватории, — Милки улыбается. — Хочу остаться там работать.

— Астрономия — это твое, — заявляет Киндер. — У тебя хорошо получается.

— Ну а ты? — интересуется Милки.

— А у меня все обыденно и приземленно, — Киндер пинает камешек на тропинке, и тот катится в кусты. — Наша ветвь семьи Ферреро живет в Германии. Я учусь на финансиста.

— Ну, без работы точно не останешься, — поддевает его Милки и толкает бедром в бок. Киндер не остается в долгу, но перебарщивает с силой толчка, и Милки чуть не падает на газон.

Киндер его ловит, ухватив за талию.

— Прости, — он замирает и нежно гладит Милки по щеке, — знаешь, я…

Милки обнимает его за шею и целует. Прохладный ветерок остужает разгоряченные щеки. Киндер прижимает его вплотную, отвечая на поцелуй. Так приятно. Киндер прикусывает его нижнюю губу и чуть тянет, Милки вздрагивает.

Они отстраняются друг от друга, он сначала не может понять, что не так. А потом…

— У тебя глаза странные, — Милки улыбается. — И волосы светлые.

— Твои глаза тоже необычные, — Киндер склоняет голову набок.

Милки прижимается к нему и чувствует, как в груди словно растет маленькое солнце.

Они всю ночь болтают, бродя по саду и отмечая, как изменился мир. Рассвет застает их возле фонтана. Милки не может описать свои чувства, когда видит, как яркие краски расцветают на полотне неба.

— Как красиво! — шепчет он, схватив Киндера за руку. — Это… красный, да? И оранжевый?

— И желтый, — глаза у Киндера необычно яркие.

Милки вглядывается в них. Интуитивно он понимает, какого они цвета.

Голубого, словно небо его мечты.


End file.
